Amor Clandestino
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: Porque aquellos momentos robados, en que estaban piel con piel eran cielo., los momentos donde vivían el sueño de un amor clandestino. SasuNaruSasu YAOI


Hola les traigo un pequeño one shot, bueno mi intención es que fuera drabble pero creo no me salió tan corto como esperaba, espero que les guste.

Es mi visión de cómo son las cosas para mi, porque estoy convencida de que en realidad Madara ganó y viven en el Tsukuyomi infinito y por esa razón el final del manga tiene tan poco sentido.

Advertencias: Yaoi, relación chico x chico, Lemon.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto; por otra parte Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto y fin.

Pareja: SasuNaruSasu

 _ **Amor Clandestino**_

 **Capítulo Único**

 **L** a noche llegaba a la apacible y pacífica Konoha, o al menos lo era en este momento. Quien pensara que al terminar la guerra habría completa paz estaba equivocado. Aun así los kages se esforzaban por hacer un lugar mejor.

Naruto Uzumaki había cumplido su sueño se había convertido en el séptimo Hokage, era reconocido por todos como el héroe de la cuarta guerra, él quien siempre estaba solo tenía una familia., una dulce esposa y dos hijos.

¿Qué más podría pedir?

Sin embargo hay un dicho que dice que las apariencias pueden engañar.

Una de las cosas que más le fastidiaba como Hokage era el papeleo, parecía nunca tener fin en estos momentos se encontraba bastante cansado, le dolía el cuello, tenía hambre y le dolían partes del cuerpo que no sabía que le podían doler. Pero no deseaba irse a su casa, en su hogar sentía que se ahogaba porque lo cierto es que no era feliz.

Hinata era una buena mujer, pero no la amaba. Era un matrimonio tibio, en parte por su culpa y otra tanta por su mujer; finalmente una relación es de dos, aunque había que reconocer que él no ponía mucho de su parte.

Sus hijos eran mundo a parte los amaba claro, pero a veces sentía que no sabía cómo tratar con ellos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia bastante familiar, podría reconocerle en cualquier lugar.

― Llegas tarde. ― Increpó al recién llegado.

― No sabía que me estabas esperando. ― dijo con cierta burla

― ¿Como te fue? ― cambio el tema.

― Bien, eran unos ninjas rebeldes adoradores de Kaguya, aunque no eran demasiado fuertes.

Aun así se preocupo, aunque sabía que el otro era bastante fuerte no podía evitarlo, quiso levantarse para examinar al otro y de primera vista ver si efectivamente no estaba herido.

Sin embargo al levantarse no llegó a girar ya que fue empotrado contra su escritorio por el cuerpo del otro, un jadeo de sorpresa salió de sus labios.

― ¿Que intentas bastardo? ― sin embargo no hizo el intento de liberarse.

― Solo intentó cobrar mi bienvenida ― aquel susurro chocó contra su cuello causándole un delicioso estremecimiento. ― Merezco una recompensa, ¿no crees?

― ¿Quien dice que quiero dartela? ― la mano del otro, porque solo tenía una, había comenzado a colarse debajo de su ropa acariciando ligeramente su abdomen, y más abajo, mucho más abajo.

― Eres un mentiroso Hokage, porque tu boca dice no pero tu cuerpo dice si, apenas te he tocado y ya estás empalmado.

¡Diablos! tocado y hundido, porque era cierto pero joder vaya que le había extrañado.

― No soy el único ― dijo en jadeo, al notar que el otro estaba en igual condición que él, en un arrebato comenzó a restregar su trasero contra él aún cubierto miembro del otro.

Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido. ― dimelo, pídeme que te folle duro. ― su mano seguía haciendo maravillas, en su muy duro y despierto pene, y comenzaba a repartir besos en su nuca y la parte del cuello que se exponía ante el otro.

― Nu- nunca ― era mentira, pero era parte del juego lo hacía aún más excitante

― Hazlo, sabes que quieres.

El calor había aumentado en el lugar, ambos cuerpos ya había comenzado a sudar, expirando por los poros la pasión desbordada que sentían el uno por el otro.

― Dilo. ― exigio.

Se mordió la lengua, para no hacerlo y como "castigo" recibió una mordida en el cuello que seguramente dejaría marca pero que honestamente le importaba bien poco.

Haciendo gala de su habilidad, le había despojado de sus pantalones, y la parte de arriba de su traje estaba desordenada, su miembro ya no recibía atención ya que el otro ahora se dedicaba a torturar sus pezones.

Para este punto, trataba de jadear y gemir de manera discreta ya que no quería darle el gusto, aún no, al otro de que supiera cuánto le gustaba aunque era en vano porque el otro lo sabía.

Pero no era el único disfrutando, los gruñidos y el duro pene que se frotaba contras sus glúteos lo demostraba.

― ¿Vas a rendirte ya? ― un ronco susurro que erizó su ya muy sensible piel.

¡Joder! para qué resistirse más, y alargar más esa dulce tortura, por que si, lo quería lo deseaba, lo anhelaba con todo su ser.

― Follame duro y fuerte.

― Como ordene mi Hokage.

El otro sonrió, y sin poder esperar más le penetró llegando hasta el fondo de una estocada. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza y morderse los labios para no lanzar un grito. ¡El muy bruto lo había penetrado sin prepararle!

Vale que no era una nena, pero un poco de preparación no caía mal, fue nuevamente empujado contra el escritorio debido a la fuerza de la estocada con que fue atacado.

― Eres-un-bruto-ahhh

― Callate - ahhh ― pero-que rico aprietas.

― Imbécil

Lo cierto, es que salvo por la incomodidad inicial aquello era lo mejor de la vida, porque sentirle piel con piel, sentir su boca torturandole deliciosamente era al final de día lo que valía tantos años de lucha y dolor.

Haber perseguido por muchos años al que consideraba su mejor amigo casi hermano por todo el mundo, haber luchado hasta que aquella cabeza dura al fin entrará en razón valía cada maldito segundo que pasaban juntos. Lastima que descubrió sus sentimientos demasiado tarde.

Porque si, el Hokage Uzumaki Naruto amaba con fervorosa pasión a Uchiha Sasuke su mejor amigo, y no sabía como fue tan tonto para no saber que hace mucho era correspondido.

Porque Sasuke le amaba, y siempre lo hizo, pero a diferencia suya Sasuke siempre lo supo; por eso durante su época de oscuridad trato de cortar lazos con él, porque sabía lo importante que era para sí, y necesitaba deshacerse de toda debilidad que pudiera tener para lograr su objetivo, y Naruto fue y será siempre su debilidad.

Pero hoy sabía que no necesariamente era así, porque juntos eran imparables, por que juntos no había nada que no pudieran lograr.

La caliente oficina del Hokage estaba en silencio, salvo por los jadeos y gruñidos que ambos soltaban, y por el obsceno sonido del chapoteo que generaba las furiosas embestidas del Uchiha sobre el rubio.

Duro, rápido y caliente. Más, más necesitaba mucho más para sentirse a plenitud, porque solo cuando estaban unidos de aquella manera, es cuando al fin podían sentirse llenos, nada importaba más que estar juntos, aquellos momentos robados eran el cielo eterno.

El clímax estaba por llegar, ambos lo sentían el Uchiha llevó su mano nuevamente hacía el descuidado miembro del rubio para ayudarle, ya que el Uzumaki tenía ambas manos apretando el escritorio para que este no se enterrara por completo en su estómago.

Cuando el orgasmo los invadió a ambos, las piernas del Uzumaki no pudieron sostenerle más y cayó al suelo arrastrando consigo al azabache.

Pero no importaba, aún en el suelo sus cuerpos se enredaron, porque se acoplaban, porque juntos eran perfectos.

― ¿De verdad no estás herido? ― el silencio fue roto por el Hokage, el otro le contestó con un bufido por la poca confianza. ― Bastardo, todavía de que me preocupo por ti, pero me parece muy bien que no estés herido, porque ahora me toca a mi. ― y para hacer hincapié en sus palabras, se acomodó sobre el Uchiha que solo le miro perezoso.

― Creí que ya estabas cansado dobe. ― dijo para picarlo, porque sabía que no era cierto.

La noche era joven, y aún quedaba tiempo para amarse, aunque sea de manera clandestina, por no saber esperar.

Si, Naruto se reprochaba mil veces el no haber sabido esperar, reconocer sus propios sentimientos, tonto y mil veces tonto.

Pero tampoco Sasuke le detuvo de cometer la tontería de casarse, no lo hizo porque Sasuke solo deseaba que fuera feliz, y creía que con la Hyuuga lo sería, y porque sí, también el mismo no se sentía merecedor de ser feliz, y de tener a Naruto.

¿Como alguién como él podría merecer a Naruto?

El sol de su vida, aquel que había llenado con su luz su triste oscuridad, su fuente de dicha.

El pasado no se puede cambiar, y por desgracia ambos habían tomado malas decisiones pero serían egoístas, era tiempo de serlo., la vida les había quitado mucho, ahora ellos tomaban lo que se les daba.

Seguirán robando momentos, noches eternas de amor, pasión y de entrega total. El Hokage y el Uchiha, vivían un amor clandestino y lo seguirán viviendo mientras hubiera vida en su pecho.

 _ **FIN**_

Espero que les guste, nació mientras de regreso del trabajo escuchaba música y comenzó a sonar "amor clandestino" de maná, mientras escribía la estuve escuchando y siempre he querido escribir algo después del final de Naruto, tengo varias ideas para escribir fics pots cuarta guerra ninja, mi versión de los hechos y que van después del 699 (El tsukuyumi infinito lo omito por salud :v).

No está específicamente basado en algún lapso de tiempo del manga actual, porque no lo sigo así no tengo idea de va.

Gracias por leer, ¿comentarios? ¿dudas? con gusto los respondere.


End file.
